


Pacify Her

by gingeraledrummer



Series: One-Shots Things I'll Randomly Work On [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Debby and Josh's relationship is barely shown in this, Fluff and Smut, I ALREADY HAVE SOME IN MIND, I'LL TRY AND DO FLUFF OKAY, I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE SMUT, M/M, Smut, So yeah, Top Josh, i dunno, i think that happens once, if you get what I mean, it will start the smut, it's really small, some rough sex i guess, the smut isn't told out fully, then not finish it, too much pointless tagging, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraledrummer/pseuds/gingeraledrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired blue boy walks my way,<br/>holding a girls hand;</p>
<p>He looked up, seeing the tired blue boy walking over, fingers locked with a girl. Said girl was Debby, Josh's girlfriend. Tyler smiled at her sweetly, lies hidden behind the look that Debby couldn't see through, and she smiled back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE SMUT AND STUFF I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR SOME FLUFFY STUFF AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD WANT THAT OR NOT BUT I HOPE SO. Comments, and stuff are appreciated if you like it or not.

Tyler hummed to himself, making himself look interested in what was on his phone upon hearing the footsteps. He sat outside of Josh’s apartment, enjoying the acceptable L.A weather while they had it. He heard conversation being exchanged, little laughs popping up between words. He looked up, seeing the tired blue boy walking over, fingers locked with a girl. Said girl was Debby, Josh’s girlfriend. Tyler smiled at her sweetly, lies hidden behind the look that Debby couldn’t see through, and she smiled back.

 

“Come inside with us Ty.” Josh offers.

 

Tyler shakes his head. “It’s nice out. I wanna enjoy it before I head back to Columbus. You know how that weather is.”

 

Josh’s lip sticks out in a pout and Tyler rolls his eyes at the cotton candy haired man.

 

“Fine. You big baby.” Tyler laughed, pulling himself from his sitting position.

 

“Yay!” Josh smiles, his eyes doing that adorable crinkly thing.

 

The younger smiles fondly at the older man, stepping into the apartment after him, closing the door gently. He sees Debby laying comfortably on the couch, flipping through the channels with no interest to her look. Her look is changed as Josh flops down on top of her, causing her to squeak in surprise and both to burst into laughs. Tyler suppresses the urge to get angry, deciding to sit on the other couch. He fishes his phone from his pocket, Josh and Debby’s interacting noises of “cuteness” making him increasingly impatient and bothered. This is why he didn’t want to come inside. Well, the other half of why he didn’t want to come in. It was half true that it was the acceptable weather, but the other half was he didn’t want to be a third wheel.

 

Muttering to himself, he tugged his headphones apart with a degree of gentleness that kept them from being destroyed. He quickly plugged them into his phone, putting on the headphones and starting his playlist on Spotify. Immediately, Josh and Debby were drowned out by the sound of his own singing voice. What? It’s not like he didn’t like his own music. That’s why he made it that way. He sighed, settling back into the couch, and looking through his phone for something to occupy his attention.

 

***************************************************

 

Tyler glanced up, noticing movement over his phone. Debby was talking to Josh, looking upset as she pulled on her shoes. Tyler watched their wordless conversation, finally deciding to take out his headphones to say goodbye to the dyed blonde girl. He tugged out his headphones, pausing his music and setting his phone down on the couch.

 

“I love you.” Tyler heard Debby say, kissing Josh gently. “Love you too.”

 

“Bye Debby.” Tyler called, boredly.

 

The dyed blonde actress waved a goodbye, before departing.

 

_“That basic bitch leaves finally.”_ Tyler thinks.

 

He’s already standing, padding towards Josh.

 

_“Now I can steal her man.”_ He smiles.

 

Tyler’s next to Josh shortly, resting his head on Josh’s shoulder, lazily wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. He smiled as he heard Josh hum in content, the smile turning dark. The grip he had on Josh’s waist tightened, spinning the blue haired man around so he faced Tyler. Tyler’s hands found Josh’s waist again, shoving him forcefully against the wall, causing the drummer to gasp. Tyler’s dark brown eyes found golden brown ones and they stayed locked onto each other for a while. In a split second, Josh was pulling Tyler’s face to his, clashing their lips together in a needy and passionate kiss. Tyler’s hand rose from Josh’s hip, tangling in the blueberry cotton candy hair. He felt Josh’s hands grip his waist tight, tugging him closer and he whimpered into the drummer’s mouth. They kissed until Tyler felt his lungs screaming, pleading for air, and then he pulled off, panting.

 

“Josh-” Tyler began, before he was cut off as Josh picked up him up.

 

“Hasn’t anyone told you to stay away from things that weren’t yours?” The blueberry haired man smirked.

 

A dirty smile found it’s way to Tyler’s face. “Are you her’s, if you wanted me so bad?”

 

His legs wrapped around the elders waist by reflex, and his fingers found themselves occupied with the blueberry locks as Josh’s mouth made marks on Tyler’s pale skin. Soft moans fell from Tyler’s mouth as he tilted his head in order to give the elder man better access to the sensitive expanse of skin. Tyler bit back a yelp as he was dropped to the bed, panting from the heated kisses. Tyler’s eyes locked onto the golden brown ones belonging to Josh yet again, but this time the golden brown was only a small ring surrounding a mass of black lust. He watched, entranced as Josh relieved himself of his shirt and pants, before proceeding to crawl over to Tyler.

 

Debby’s laugh filtered through the space, making both boys freeze. Tyler felt himself getting angry at the sound of her. He watched Josh scramble for his phone, picking it up and mumbling into it. As Josh mumbled, Tyler quickly shed his shirt and skinny jeans, moaning softly at the slight relief or pressure he got.

 

“Love you.” Tyler heard Josh mumble and he bit his lip.

 

When Josh had tossed his phone down and was crawling back onto the bed, his eyes growing lusted again at seeing Tyler, Tyler took his chance. He pounced on Josh, straddling his waist, causing the duo to moan as their clothed dicks touched. Tyler pressed Josh’s arms to the bed, frowning down at the older man, who smirked in return.

 

Tyler bent down, roughly kissing Josh, teeth clacking in the process, but Tyler ignored it. His fingers dug into Josh’s wrist and he heard the drummer moan through the kiss into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler pulled off, staring down at Josh, panting.

 

“Pacify her, she’s getting on my nerves.” Tyler growled.

 

Josh nodded absently, showing no sign of recognition for Tyler’s request.

 

Tyler growled again, kissing Josh roughly.

 

“Don’t move your arms or I’ll stop.” Tyler growled into Josh’s neck as he began to move.

 

When Tyler observed Josh being obedient, he smiled. He rubbed their dicks together, both moaning loudly at the friction they finally got. Tyler moved, standing up and tugging at Josh’s boxers. The cotton candy man lifted his hips, allowing Tyler to slip off those boxers, then his own. The singer reached over, opening Josh’s drawer and pulling out the lube and a condom. He straddled the drummer, setting down the supplies before running his hands over Josh’s toned body. He never needed a six pack to be sexy and that’s how Tyler liked it. He looked at Josh, who’s eyes were closed in mute bliss and Tyler bit his lip. He bent down, kissing Josh’s stomach once, before straightening his position again. Josh’s eyes were open now, trained on Tyler and the singer could see the control fading in the boy’s eyes. Tyler smirked, saying nothing as he opened the lube, put a generous amount on his fingers, then bent over, a hand resting next to Josh’s chest. He leaned over the drummer, keeping eye contact as he gently pressed a finger inside himself.

 

“Fuck… Ty.” A barely audible whisper.

 

Tyler whimpered, keeping his posture as best he could and proceeding to finger himself. One finger became two, then three and then Tyler was a blissed mess leaning over Josh. Tyler pulled his fingers from his ass, whimpering slightly at the emptiness. He was quick to roll the condom onto Josh’s member and pour lube over it.

 

“Ty.” “Shut up.”

 

Josh looked shocked by the remark. Tyler ignored it again, positioning himself above Josh’s member. He didn’t take it slowly, he sat himself on Josh’s erection, taking it all in at once and what left his mouth was pornographic.

 

“You don’t love her.” Tyler growled as he started to fuck himself on Josh’s dick.

 

“Stop lying with those words.” He sighed

 

“N-No I don’t-fuck- I don’t love her.” Josh moaned.

 

“Pacify her, she’s getting on my nerves.” Tyler moaned, fingers digging into Josh’s shoulder.

 

“I will- fuck Ty.” Josh panted.

 

“You don’t love her.” Tyler panted. “Stop lying with those words.”

 

Tyler watched as Josh’s arms twitched in their desire to touch the singer. He smirked, before letting out a high pitched moan as he felt Josh’s prick hit his prostate. He sat still, leaning over Josh and gripping his shoulders, panting into the cotton candy mans ear.

 

“Fuck me.” He whispered, and Josh did just that.

 

************************************

 

“C’mon Josh, please? It’s a really good movie.” Debby whined from her spot on the couch.

 

Tyler clenched his jaw in annoyance, trying not to say anything. His head throbbed with each word. He couldn’t stand her whining. She sounds like a baby. Where’s her binky now? He spared a glance at the couple lying snugly on the couch. Well, they used to be. Now the cotton candy haired boy named Josh was sitting against the back of the couch, looking at Debby, who sat upright against the arm of the couch, a pout on her face. Tyler’s gaze flicked from Debby to Josh. The blue boy looked tired, again, his eyes trained on the red heads with a look of defeat. Something flickered through his eyes but it was gone before Tyler could really see it, but he bet it was annoyance.

 

“Fine.” Josh sighed. “Just cause I love you so much.”

 

Tyler’s temper boiled, but he held it in. He knew Josh didn’t love her. He knew that Josh’s “girlfriend” was why he was so tired. He hated that Josh pretended for that annoying girl. That forced Tyler to pretend as well, pretend he liked Debby as well, pretend he approved of them dating, pretend he didn’t love Josh. He hated pretending for her and it made him so mad. If he could, he would get Josh to fuck him right in front of her so he could show her that Josh wasn’t her’s, that Josh was Tyler’s. He watched as Debby’s face brighten, her arms wrapping around Josh in a giggle and pulling him back down into laying with her. Another throb at the sound of her obnoxious giggling. He heard Josh laugh, but there was forced happiness behind it. Tyler could hear it like a siren. Sound burst from the TV, signaling that whatever movie they were watching had started. The mix of the TV noise and Debby's voice made his head feel like it was going to explode. The singer stood from his spot on the extra couch, stretching and letting out a noise that could be described as the mix of a whine and a moan, before looking at Josh. His eyes locked with the drummers and he saw something in them he couldn’t put his finger on. Lust maybe, or desire. He couldn’t tell, but before he could raise an eyebrow in question, Josh was turning back to the playing movie.

 

Tyler frowned, sighing softly and padding towards Josh’s bedroom.

 

“Where you goin Ty? Don’t you wanna watch?” Debby called after him.

 

His head throbbed painfully again and he tried not to show it. He paused turning on his heel, giving a forced apologetic smile. _“I don’t wanna watch because I can’t stand being in the same room as you and you suggested this stupid movie, whining about it.”_ He said in his brain, but those words didn’t come out. “No, sorry. I-I-I've got a migraine, I think, and I’m probably gonna go take a nap.” He said, not letting his mind speak for him.

 

Well, he did have migraine, but it was from Debby’s voice. With every word she said, his head would throb and it hurt horribly. He heard Josh let out a laugh at his horrible pun on their song, making Tyler smile slightly.

 

“Oh, well hope you feel better!” Pity was in the girl’s voice. "Nice pun though."

 

Tyler gave another smile, before turning and dropping his face into a scowl. He resumed his walking to the bedroom, walking in and gently closing the door. If he slammed it, that would let on how angry he was. He grumbled to himself, pulling off his jeans. He dropped onto the soft bed, burying his face into the sheets and breathing deeply. He smelled Josh on the sheets, a smile forming on his lips. His headache began to subside, the sound of Debby’s voice meshed with the TV gone and it was complete silence in Josh’s room. Not to mention the cozy and cool sheets. It was bliss. He lay on the bed, his body soon becoming draped in sleep.

 

**********************************************

 

Tyler wasn’t aware how long he was asleep, but he figured it wasn’t more than two or three hours because when he padded from the room, Debby and Josh were eating pizza, sitting on the floor.

 

“You guys got pizza?” Tyler yawned, rubbing his eye absently.

 

“Dammit!” Debby cried, laughing.

 

“I told you.” Josh grinned. “I know my best friend. He was gonna wake up as soon as we opened this pizza.”

 

Tyler watched as Debby, pulled $10 out of her wallet and glared at Josh with fake hatred. Josh just smiled, pocketing it and leaning over to kiss the blonde girl. Tyler still stood, frozen in confusion, at what had just happened. He felt his temper beginning to grow as he watched them kiss, but he forced it down. When he was sleepy, he had very little control over what he did with his emotions. He cleared his throat and the two broke apart, blushing. They must have forgotten he was right there and that’s why they had been exchanging money. He noticed Josh was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and Debby was looking extremely interested in her pizza. Tyler looked as confused as Josh and when Josh mouthed: _“Pants?”_ and Tyler looked down. He whispered a curse to himself, realizing he wasn’t wearing pants. His boxers were covered by his long shirt and he blushed profusely.

 

“Come sit down Ty.” Josh said, patting the spot on the floor next to him.

 

Tyler hesitated for a moment, before hurriedly walking over and settling himself on the floor next to the cotton candy drummer boy. His hand brushed the drummers as he rested his hands in his lap, but Tyler didn’t acknowledge it.

 

“You can have some pizza Ty. We did buy enough for you to have some.” Debby smiled politely.

  
Tyler nodded, deciding against opening his mouth while he was still sleepy. He reached, grabbing a piece of pizza and eating in silence. He finished the slice, noticing the silence and stood again.

 

“I’m going to back to bed because I’m making this awkward. Sorry.” Tyler mumbled, his gaze shifting around, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt, before tugging it down more in an attempt to hide his pale legs.

 

It’s not that he enjoyed Debby and Josh being alone, because he didn’t, but he didn’t like awkward situations. Also, he had no pants on

 

“Oh don’t leave. I’m about to go anyway, there’s no point in you leaving.” Debby whined, making Tyler cringe as his head gave a dull throb.

 

It was a lowkey cringe, he didn’t want the blonde to notice. He looked to contemplate going, in reality his mind raging with hatred for her, before shrugging and sitting down.

 

“Yay!” Debby cheered, smiling wide.

 

Tyler smiled halfheartedly back.

 

“Um, so how was the movie?” Tyler offered, trying to keep his voice kind.

 

Josh shrugged but Debby launched into a long explanation of the greatness of the movie. Tyler didn’t listen, ignoring the blonde but entertaining her by nodding and laughing when he felt it was due. His temper threatened to explode, anger filling him up as the blonde continued to talk. Not to mention his migraine returning. He didn't usually get migraines when she talked, but today must be one of those days.

 

“I’ll be right back, I need to use the bathroom sorry.” Tyler apologized, false sweetness in his voice. “And put on some pants.”

 

He rested a hand on Josh’s thigh, tightening his grip and pushing himself to stand. He stretched, another sexual noise coming from his mouth as his limbs loosened. His shirt rode up, uncovering some of his boxers and he hastily dropped his arm, tugging his shirt lower. He padded off, using the bathroom quickly, then going to pull on his black jeans when he heard the door open. He turned, trotting back and when he entered the lounge, Debby was kissing Josh goodbye.

 

“Leaving?” Tyler said, trying to sound sad.

 

“Yeah, it’s late. Sorry.” Debby smiled apologetically.

 

“It’s okay. See you tomorrow.” Tyler sat on the couch.

 

She waved, then disappeared out the door. Josh was sitting next to him in the blink of an eye, then pulling Tyler into his lap.

 

“You forgot to put on pants.” Josh murmured.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes and toyed with Josh’s shirt, staring down at his chest, before looking up to make eye contact with the man with hair made of the sea. Tyler's mouth parted slightly, as they stared, unblinking before they were locked in a kiss. It wasn’t needy at first, just a slow consensual kiss that they both needed. The love that they shared and the care, not just the sex. Tyler genuinely loved Josh, from the dyed and re-dyed hair, to the crinkles next to his eyes when he smiled, to the way his tongue rested between his teeth when he smiled. He also loved his giggle, his gorgeous golden brown eyes, his toned chest, his wonderful ass, and just everything that made Josh, Josh. The kiss got needy after that, Josh licking at Tyler’s mouth in a question of access, which was granted as Tyler opened his mouth slightly. Tyler whimpered as the drummer licked inside his mouth, gripping his shirt tighter in his fists and pulling the drummer close.

 

“Josh.” He whimpered.

 

The elder man smiled against the younger's mouth, moving from his mouth to mark the singer’s neck. Tyler sighed, shivering as little bolts of bliss ran down his spine from the small bites left on his neck.

 

“Loving her seems tiring.” Tyler murmured, a nod confirming his words.

 

Tyler’s slim fingers untangled from Josh’s shirt, instead placing themselves on Josh’s face and forcing him to look at Tyler.

 

“So boy,” Tyler purred. “just love me down, down, down.”

 

A growl escaped the drummers throat as he used his weight and strength to spin the singer onto his back, Josh leaning over him, capturing his lips in kiss. It was chaste, their lips locking for a hungry moment, before Josh was pulling away and tugging at the hem of the singers shirt. Tyler’s stomach fluttered as Josh’s fingers brushed his stomach as they pulled at his shirt. He lifted his chest off the couch, slipping the shirt over his head and laying back down. Josh’s shirt followed soon after Tyler’s, dropping to the lounge floor. He heard an intake of breath, looking up to see golden brown eyes staring down at his body in awe and what could only described as fond fascination. He shivered under Josh’s gentle touch as the cotton candy drummer ghosted his fingers over Tyler’s torso, tracing the muscles and tattoos.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Josh’s voice was nearly a hushed whisper.

 

A blush blossomed on Tyler’s face at the compliment and he bit his lip. “Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours.” Josh teased.

 

“But were you her’s if you wanted me so bad?” Tyler smirked and Josh growled.

 

“You’re right. I want you so bad and now I’ve got you. You’re all _mine._ ” Soon followed and Josh was kissing down Tyler’s bare chest.

 

A breathy moan fell from Tyler’s mouth as his fingers wrapped in the lapis colored hair. Josh trailed kisses down Tyler’s torso, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. A tingling sensation enveloped the singer’s abdomen in anticipation. He whimpered, eyes locking with the drummer’s as he looked down, pleading.

 

“Want me to suck you off baby boy?” Josh grinned, biting at the waistband of the boxers.

 

Tyler whimpered. “Joshie, please.”

 

He watched as Josh licked at his clothed dick, which had made a tent in his boxers, a small dark gray patch at the top. A moan choked it’s way out of Tyler at the feeling, his hips bucking slightly.

 

“Stop teasing me.” Tyler tried to sound authoritative, but it came out as a plea.

 

“Whatever you say baby boy.” Josh hummed.

 

Josh tugged at Tyler’s boxers, making Tyler lift his hips so Josh could get them off fully, before tossing them onto a random spot on the floor. Tyler shivered as the cool air hit his heated skin, a whimper forming on his lips as he felt Josh breathing on his member. Tyler opened his mouth to demand Josh stop teasing (again), but all that came out was a guttural moan as Josh licked a stripe up his dick. The singer’s grip hardened on the messy blue locks, trying to find purchase as he felt he would melt from the pleasure. A quick intake of breath was all Tyler could do when Josh’s lips wrapped around the head of Tyler’s cock, licking at the slit. Tyler pressed his head back into the couch, panting in pleasure. A long moan fell from his lips as Josh slowly took as much of his length in as he could. Tyler bucked his hips, desperate for more, and a strong hand held down his waist, keeping him from moving. His eyes squeezed shut and short breathy moans cascaded from his lips as the drummer began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he went down. Tyler restrained from bucking his hips, biting his lip hard to control himself.

 

“Fuck, Josh.” Tyler moaned. “How did you learn how to do this?”

 

Tyler knew it was a rhetorical question and he knew Josh was going to answer it anyway. The drummer moved his lips from around Tyler’s length and smirked.

 

“Why do you wanna know?” He said slowly, grinning.

 

“Josh it was rhetorical.” Tyler growled. “All I need to know is you do damn good blowjobs.”

 

“I figured out how to do blowjobs in high school. Just before we met-” Josh stalled.

 

“Josh I will kill you please-” Tyler gasped, bucking as best he could for friction.

 

“Fine.” Josh rolled his eyes in fake exasperation. “So needy.”

 

Tyler went to spit back a retort when Josh’s mouth was over his dick again and he moaned, running his hand through Josh’s hair. Tyler felt Josh pressing his head against his palm and he glanced down, meeting Josh’s lusted golden brown eyes. Tyler raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“What?” Josh just stared expectantly.

 

Tyler curled his fingers through the ocean locks before tightening their grip and he saw Josh’s eyes glimmer with satisfaction. Tyler smirked at the new kink Josh had. His smirk fell in place of a long moan as Josh continued with what he had been previously occupied with. He groaned as he felt Josh’s tongue press flat against the bottom of his dick as he bobbed his head and Tyler tugged at the drummer’s lapis locks. A small moan came from his mouth, sending vibrations through Tyler’s dick and moans fell easily.

 

“J-Josh-” Tyler gasped, the pleasure building up in his stomach. “I’m-I’m ah close.”

 

Josh just hummed around his dick in answer, a high pitched whined coming from Tyler at the feeling. He tugged at Josh’s hair each time he bobbed down, making him moan and more vibrations would hit Tyler’s dick and a breathy moan is what would follow. Tyler felt close, knew he would cum in Josh’s mouth if he didn’t move and he wasn’t sure if that was what Josh wanted.

 

“Josh, I’m gonna cum.” Tyler moaned, looking down at the drummer.

 

Instead of feeling him lift off, Tyler’s eyes met golden brown ones, looking up at him seemingly innocent, combined with the sensation of his wet mouth around his dick and Tyler couldn’t hold it back. He spilled down Josh’s throat with a sob, his back arching from how powerful it was. He lay there, spent, breathing deeply, eyes closed, and when he felt a presence over him, he opened his eyes and saw Josh. Josh smirked and bent down, kissing the singer and he moaned softly at the taste of himself on his best friend’s lips. He tangled his hand in Josh’s hair, leaning up and putting more force behind the kiss.

 

“Tyler.” Josh moaned and Tyler shuddered.

 

He loved hearing Josh moan his name, but he sounded like he needed something.

 

“What is it Joshie?” Tyler mumbled, pulling away from the kiss.

 

“I’m still hard as a rock and you’re teasing me with your tantalisingly naked body.” Josh smiled.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes and lay back down. When Josh raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why he laid down, Tyler chuckled.

 

“Well c’mon, I’m not gonna fuck myself.” A grin accompanied the words. “Unless you want me to."

 

Josh chuckled, before kissing Tyler forcefully. Tyler gasped at the sudden movement, before kissing back eagerly. Josh’s mouth disappeared and he looked to see him tugging off his boxers, the singer’s mouth watering at the sight of his hard member. Tyler looked at Josh in fascination as he disappeared down the hall, before coming back with lube and a condom. He stood there, looking over Tyler as if in thought and Tyler shuddered.

  
“Josh-” “Get up.”

 

Tyler was startled by the sudden command, but he did. With Josh staring at him so hungrily, Tyler felt himself getting hard again. They stood there for a moment before Josh grabbed Tyler’s arm, pulling him around to the other side of the couch and bending him over. Tyler flinched at the unexpected grab, but followed willingly. He smirked as he was bent over, putting his hands against the back of the couch to keep himself level. He glanced over his shoulder only for Josh to kiss him, rubbing his sides. Tyler opened his mouth some, Josh’s tongue taking the invitation to deepen the kiss. With each kiss and touch, Tyler was getting harder. Josh’s lips left his and he whimpered, hearing the grin the in Josh’s words.

 

“It’s okay baby boy, I got you.” He murmured.

 

Tyler wiggled his hips in anticipation and shuddered as he felt one of Josh’s fingers make it’s way into his ass. He breathed out a moan, taking a moment before rocking back on it and nodding in consolation for Josh to continue. After a few moments, another finger was added. Then another. Tyler moaned wantonly as he was stretched with three fingers, his dick hard again.

 

“Josh, please.” Was all Tyler could say.

 

There was no reply except for the ripping of a condom packet and the sound of lube squirting. He panted in anticipation, his body hot. After a moment, he felt Josh pressing his dick inside and Tyler moaned, eyes wide in ecstasy and when Josh was fully sheathed in him, he felt the drummer lean over his back. Tyler smirked at a thought, and knew he would hate himself for it.

 

“What would Debby think if she saw you like this Joshie?” Tyler teased, feeling the drummer tense up. “Fucking your best friend in the living room shamelessly. What would she think?”

 

Josh growled, pulling out and slamming back into Tyler as a response, making the singer cry out in pleasure.

 

“It doesn’t matter what she think or would think at the moment baby boy.” Josh growled.

 

“Pacify her.” Tyler growled.

 

Josh began to move, thrusting in and out slowly but deeply, making Tyler moan.

 

“She’s getting on my nerves.” Tyler breathed, throwing his head back.

 

Josh was kissing him in a blink, Tyler moaning into it as the cotton candy man’s pace picked up. “You don’t love her.” Tyler breathed into the kiss.

 

“Stop lying with those words.” He moaned.

 

Josh nodded, pounding into Tyler’s ass harder, moaning with each thrust. Tyler’s body moved with each thrust, small moans punched out until Josh hit his prostate. He cried out in pleasure, back arching.

 

“Pacify her.” Tyler cried. “She’s getting on my nerves.”  
  


Josh panted in Tyler’s ear, making Tyler shudder before his arm lifted to curl through his hair and hold him close.

 

“You don’t love her.” Tyler growled. “Stop lying with those words.”

 

Josh moaned in his ear, and Tyler cried out as his prostate was hit again.

 

“Fuck Josh.” Tyler panted. “Please.”

 

The drummer smirked. “What do you want baby boy.”

 

A breathy moan escaped the singer. “I want you to bang me harder than your damn drums.”

 

****************************

Tyler yawned, eyes opening slowly, mind hazy with sleep. His first sight was Josh’s bedroom wall, and then the clothes on the floor and his memory came rushing back. He smiled at the memory until he went to roll over. A sharp pain went up his spine and he grabbed at his butt, cursing. He heard snuffling and realized Josh was laying next to him. A glance over his shoulder confirmed his thoughts as he saw the man in a blissful sleep, his face calm and serene. A smile found it’s way to Tyler’s lips as he looked over his shoulder at the man. Interrupting his daze was hit stomach, which growled embarrassingly loud. Well, it would be embarrassing if anyone was around. He slipped himself from Josh’s grip, and the covers, shuddering as the cool air of the apartment hit his legs. He wrapped his arms around his frame and found his touch greeted by that of soft worn fabric. The singer glanced down, seeing he was in one of Josh’s purposefully large shirts. The only problem was it had it’s sleeves cut so low you could see just above his waist. It covered his, boxers? He lifted the shirt seeing he had on new boxers and he chuckled breathily. Josh was such a mother sometimes. Making sure Tyler was dressed. He rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and padding from the bedroom into the kitchen.

 

As he made his way to the kitchen, he yawned, dragging his hand through his hair, stretching. What could only be described as a muffled scream came from his mouth at the stretch. It felt better, but his ass still hurt like hell. I guess that’s what you get for asking him to bang you harder than his drums. He chuckled at that horrible line as he pulled open the fridge. He found some eggs, a half empty pack of bacon, and some other things. He shrugged, pulling out the necessary things before raiding the pantry and finding some pancake mix.

 

“It’s worth a shot.” Tyler shrugged.

 

***************************

By the time Tyler was finished cooking, Josh padded out into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. What alerted him of his presence was the sound of him stretching and yawning. He turned, seeing the blue boy sitting at a bar stool, a smile falling upon his lips at his tired and disheveled look. His blue hair was an absolute mess and Tyler laughed.

 

“What’s so funny.” Josh demanded sleepily.

 

“Your hair's a mess.” The singer quieted his laughter.

 

“Your hair isn’t better.”  
  
“Yeah it is.”  
  
“Whatever.”

 

Tyler smiled at Josh’s childlike way and grabbed two plates, putting the food on it and handing one to Josh over the counter. Josh mumbled his thanks, staring down at the food before looking at Tyler expectantly. Tyler returned the look with a raised eyebrow as he ate some pancake.

 

“Don’t I get coffee?” Josh whimpered.

 

“You can get it yourself.” Tyler scoffed. “I’m not your servant.”  
  


Josh did that cute smile where his tongue rested between his teeth, before getting up and waltzing over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug. Tyler turned his attention away from the man to begin his breakfast.. He was chewing some pancake when a coffee mug was set next to him and Josh’s arms were slipping around Tyler’s waist. Tyler leaned his head onto Josh’s as the drummer rested his head on Tyler’s shoulder. One of Tyler’s hands rested over Josh’s hands while the other occupied itself by lazily threading through Josh’s hair. He hummed happily to himself, Josh’s voice soon intertwining with his own as they hummed together. They stood like that for a while until Tyler chuckled patting Josh’s face gently.

 

“I love you, Spook.” He giggled.

  
Josh kissed his neck gently. “I love you more, skeleton boy.”


End file.
